


More, Please

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Pool Sex, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Marinette, Adrien, and Kagami sneak away at a party and things get steamy
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	More, Please

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Ml Neopolitan Cream Zine! It was really fun to be a part of that, and I'm glad I get to share the piece with you!

Marinette had believed, deep down, that once Hawkmoth was gone and she could be _normal_ again, she’d be able to get past her nerves and actually date Adrien.

She wasn’t expecting Adrien to be Chat Noir. And with Gabriel being Hawkmoth—any thoughts of romance vanished from her mind.

Besides, there was still _something_ going on between him and Kagami, and she didn’t want to get in the middle of that. They weren’t dating, and, according to Kagami, had only kissed a small handful of times, but Marinette couldn’t find it in herself to be hopeful at her friend’s loss.

So the three of them had settled into some strange sort of friendship. It was an open secret that there were _feelings_ between them—Marinette and Kagami loved Adrien, he seemed interested in Kagami but Chat had loved Ladybug, and Kagami and Marinette had exchanged plenty of not-too-platonic looks at sleepovers. Their identities were known to each other— _only_ each other, just in case another Miraculous went missing.

It seemed easier to just ignore these feelings and focus on being friends—and that’s how the three of them ended up hanging out together at a party at Le Grand Paris, a gala hosted by Chloe to celebrate her 20th birthday.

Kagami and Marinette leaned against a wall, watching Chloe flit around the room, greeting all her guests like they were old friends. The two girls both wore simple black dresses, Kagami’s a bodycon style with a halter neckline that hid her dormant Miraculous, Marinette’s a sweetheart a-line dress. Marinette wore her hair down for a change, letting her blue-black locks sweep across her shoulders.

Adrien approached them, balancing three drinks in his hands, looking good as always in an emerald green button-down shirt and black slacks.

“Ladies,” he said with a grin, handing Marinette a whiskey sour and Kagami an old fashioned. He kept a cosmo for himself.

“Thanks,” Marinette said, taking a sip. The sour helped soothe the whiskey’s burn, and she was able to smile at her friends.

“Is anyone else completely bored by this party?” Kagami asked, lowering her voice so she wouldn’t be heard by people around them.

Adrien nodded as Marinette said, “Yeah…”

“Remember what happened the first time we were stuck at a boring party here?”

Marinette grinned. “Going up to the pool?”

Kagami nodded, a smile playing at her lips as she sipped her drink.

“I’m in,” Adrien said. “Meet you up there?”

**

The three of them found different excuses to leave the party—Marinette just slipped out when Chloe’s back was turned, and she ended up meeting Adrien at the elevator.

“Going up?” he asked with a grin.

She smiled and rolled her eyes before getting in beside him.

They stood side by side in the elevator, riding it to the roof. Adrien’s hand brushed softly against her, just enough to send a pleasant shiver down her spine.

“I’m glad you wanted to sneak away with us, Marinette,” he murmured, leaning close to her, his breath hot on her ear. “This’ll be a lot of fun.”

She gave him a smile, swallowing her nerves as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Kagami was already there, sitting on one of the chairs beside the pool. The area was deserted, as the pool was closed for the night, lending an eerie calm to the rooftop as the water reflected the lights of the city.

Adrien knelt by the pool and dipped his hand in the water. “It’s warm,” he said. “Want to go for a swim?”

Marinette shrugged, taking a seat beside Kagami. “I figured we’d maybe dip our feet in, if anything. I don’t have a bathing suit with me…”

“Who needs one?” Adrien grinned at the girls as he unbuttoned his shirt. He tossed it on a nearby chair before pulling off his undershirt, revealing his muscular chest and abs, chiseled nicely from years of running and fighting across Paris.

Marinette bit her lip, unable to tear her eyes away as Adrien undid his belt buckle and unzipped his pants, black boxers showing beneath the slacks. He hooked his thumbs in his pants and shoved them off— _along with his boxers_ —in one swift movement. He turned and cannonballed into the pool, giving Marinette just enough time to see his cock hanging flaccid between his legs.

That was definitely not how she expected the night to go.

“Marinette,” Kagami said, abruptly standing. “Would you mind unzipping my dress?”

Her eyes widened. “Y-you’re going to—”

“Please,” she said, turning her back. Not knowing what else to do, Marinette found the nearly invisible zipper at the base of Kagami’s neck and pulled it down, revealing the smooth skin of her back, an unbroken milky white expanse down to where the zipper stopped just above the curve of her rear.

“Y-you’re set,” Marinette said, sitting back down. A small splashing sound reminded her that Adrien— _naked_ Adrien—was watching them, watching her undress Kagami.

“Thank you.” Kagami slid the dress the rest of the way down her body, stepping out of it and standing in just a lace thong hugging her ass. She gracefully removed that as well, leaving her stark naked in the moonlight in front of Marinette, who she looked at with a sly smile. “Are you coming?”

Marinette twisted her hands in her lap. “I-I’m not sure.”

“It’s up to you.” She leaned close, _very_ close, and Marinette was suddenly _very_ aware of Kagami’s nudity, the patch of neatly trimmed hair between her legs, her perky breasts, her red lips so close to her own. “I’m going to go spend some time naked with Adrien. It’s up to you if you want to be part of this.”

Kagami smirked and pulled away. She dove into the pool gracefully, surfacing not far from Adrien.

Marinette stood from her seat, trying not to let her nerves show as she reached behind her to unzip her dress. When she pulled it over her head, she noticed both Adrien and Kagami treading water, watching her intently.

She unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side, noting with some pride how Adrien’s eyes went wide and he bit his lower lip.

She quickly shuffled out of her panties, a little embarrassed at the thatch of curls she sported, but the shame went away when she heard Kagami murmur, “Wow.”

Marinette blushed as she stood before her closest friends completely nude, their eyes locked on her. She turned away from them, needing a moment to work out her nerves as she found the ladder leading into the deep end and climbed into the pool.

She heard splashing as someone swam towards her, then—“Marinette. What’s that on your back?”

She turned towards Kagami’s voice, feeling more comfortable now that the water covered up to her shoulders. “What do you mean?”

“It looks like scars,” Kagami replied, concerned. “Turn back around, let me see.”

Marinette turned, treading water as the other woman studied the scars on her back. “Th-they’re old,” she said. “Back when Adrien and I were just starting out. The cure didn’t always fix me.”

“Let me see,” Adrien said, swimming towards them. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“It doesn’t matter,” she replied impatiently. “It’s been years—”

Her words were cut off as she felt fingers on her back, tracing the lines of the old wounds. The hand dipped under the water, following one raised line that went down to her lower back.

Another hand touched her, fingers gently running over her skin. Then, unexpectedly, a pair of _lips_ pressed to her shoulder, a small touch that made her gasp and a shiver run down her spine.

Marinette turned away, sweeping her arm across the surface of the water to splash the other two. “That’s enough of that, right?” she asked with a nervous laugh.

Adrien grinned and splashed her right back, then sent a wave at Kagami, who narrowed her eyes at him and smiled. “So it’s a war you want? I see...”

The three of them backed away from each other, out of splashing distance. Kagami dove under the water and sprang up with a large splash beside Adrien, soaking him, as Marinette laughed and headed towards the shallower part of the pool, to where she could just stand with her head above water.

“Fine, you got me,” Adrien said. He glanced at Marinette and added, “But _she’s_ the one who started this, isn’t she?”

He disappeared beneath the water’s surface, as did Kagami. Marinette peered across the pool, straining to see either of them moving, when suddenly Adrien emerged from behind her, grabbing her wrists and gently holding her arms behind her back.

“Nowhere to run now, my Lady,” he murmured. Kagami rose from the water directly in front of Marinette, a smirk on her face, as Adrien continued, “What should we do with her?”

He held Marinette close against his body, and she couldn’t help but notice what was pressing directly against her ass.

“I know _exactly_ what we should do,” Kagami said, stepping towards Marinette with a predatory look in her eye, silently cutting through the water until she was face-to-face with her.

She closed what little distance there was between them and kissed her. Marinette’s lips parted against hers, returning the soft pressure as her eyes closed. Kagami’s body pressed to hers, breasts warm against hers, hands resting on Marinette’s hips. The motion pushed Marinette back slightly, Adrien’s cock shifting to rest in the cleft of her ass.

She felt another kiss, a pair of lips on her neck, as Adrien bent his head to press his mouth against the juncture of her neck, his tongue dragging along her skin. He let go of her wrists so his hands could run along her sides, almost touching her breasts but _just_ shying away.

One hand came up to cup her cheek, gently turning her head to face him, pulling her attention away from Kagami as his lips softly pressed to hers. The kiss was everything she’d wanted since she was a teenager, and _more_ , as his hand slid between her breast and Kagami’s, his deft fingers teasing Marinette’s nipple.

“I want you,” Kagami murmured. They broke the kiss to look at her as she said, “Both of you. You two are so…just let me—” She cut herself off by kissing Marinette again, moving one leg forward, between hers, her thigh rubbing right where Marinette needed it.

Marinette couldn’t help the small whine that escaped her lips, couldn’t help but admit to herself she liked the idea.

“I never wanted to choose between you two,” Adrien admitted. He’d caught _both_ their nipples between his fingers, idly rubbing, teasing them as he spoke. “I’ve always cared about you both.”

“Adrien,” Marinette murmured, leaning back into his embrace. “I—I love you. I’ve loved you since I met you.”

Any doubts she had about confessing at that moment went away as she felt his cock flex against her.

“And Kagami,” she said. “You’re—you’re beautiful, and you’re smart, and you’re so fun to be around—a-are you two sure I shouldn’t just get out of the way? I want you to be happy.”

Kagami abruptly pulled away from her. “No,” she said sharply. “No, I’m not going to let you sacrifice yourself. You two are _Ladybug_ and _Chat Noir_ , actual yin and yang. If anyone needs to step away, it’s me.” She walked through the water towards the steps that led into the shallow end, sitting down where the water just rose to her thighs. “I’m not against _watching_ , though.” She moved her hand between her legs, openly touching herself as she watched them.

Marinette turned to face Adrien, her heart pounding so loud she swore he could hear it. “Do you want—”

Her words were cut off as he kissed her, hands on the sides of her face pulling her close. His lips parted against hers, his tongue seeking access to her mouth. He pulled away just long enough to take a breath and whisper, “ _Marinette_ ,” before kissing her again.

He held her close, one arm wrapped tight around her waist while his other hand explored her body, cupping her breast before sinking deeper into the water to touch her stomach, her hip, her--!

She moaned against his lips as his fingers explored her, rubbing along her folds, dipping inside her for just a moment before pulling back. She hiked up one leg, resting her thigh against his hip, giving his hand easier access to her as he found her clit and rubbed against it.

“A-Adrien,” she groaned, her hips rocking slightly against his touch, the haze of lust too strong for her to be shy. “Adrien, _please_ …”

He slid one finger inside her, sinking down to the knuckle, and she came too quickly. Her orgasm rocked through her with the force only _years_ of pent-up frustrations could provide, and she whimpered, holding tight onto his shoulders to remain upright as he curled his finger in her, rubbing against a spot that made her see stars.

When she came crashing back to reality, all her nerves were gone, replaced by the strange sense of lust surrounding the pool. She moved backwards, moving off of his hand, then grabbed his wrist to lead him towards the steps and Kagami.

“Sit,” she said, smiling but stern, pointing at a spot on the step beside Kagami. “Time to return the favor.”

Adrien kissed her again, a brief brush of lips on lips, before he sat. Marinette knelt in the water before him, her eyes locked on his cock, hard and bobbing above the water’s surface. She placed one hand on his knee, and one hand on Kagami’s knee, before she shut her eyes and leaned forward.

She had no clue what she was doing, but once she felt the head of his cock hit her lips, she opened her mouth wider, taking him in. She explored him with her tongue, discovering his unique salty and musky taste, combined with the chlorine taste from the pool. She opened her eyes, just slightly, to see Adrien staring at her with reverence in his eyes.

She lowered her head, taking in more of him. Her hand on his knee tightened, keeping her steady, while her hand on Kagami’s knee began exploring, stroking her thigh absently. Her fingers brushed against folds, warm and wet from more than the pool. Marinette pulled back her hand before daring to inch it forward again, idly exploring her as she tasted Adrien. She moved her head up and down, taking as much of Adrien’s cock into her mouth as she could before gagging and pulling back. His quiet moans were music to her ears, urging her to continue, again and again.

Kagami shifted beside her, pulling herself away with a soft groan, moving to kneel next to her. “Can I?” she asked.

Marinette pulled off of Adrien’s cock, giving him a quick stroke with her hand before backing away. She sat on the step beside him, welcoming the way he wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

She watched Kagami tuck her hair behind her ears before taking Adrien’s cock into her mouth, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked. Adrien tensed and groaned, holding Marinette tighter in response.

Marinette thought she would be jealous, watching her longtime rival suck off her longtime crush. Instead, she found herself enjoying the show, the way Kagami sloppily bobbed against him, a stark difference from her usual demeanor, the way Adrien groaned, his head tilting back and giving Marinette an opening to kiss his neck.

She shifted back to kneeling beside Kagami, who pulled off Adrien with a smile. “You want another turn?” she asked.

“No,” Marinette replied, a sinful idea crossing her mind. “He’s definitely big enough to _share_ , isn’t he?”

She bent down, placing a relatively chaste kiss to the side of his shaft, her eyes locked on Kagami. She kissed the other side, lips parting to wrap around his cock, meeting Marinette’s lips and tongue, as Adrien tensed beneath them, his eyes wide as he watched. They placed small kisses along his shaft, meeting each other as often as they could, until their tongues intertwined around the head of his cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Adrien groaned. He twisted a hand in Marinette’s hair, pushing her more against his cock and Kagami. She let one hand stroke his cock, idly reaching beneath the water to cup his balls gently. Kagami’s tongue was swirling around the head, every so often pausing to graze against Marinette’s before paying attention to Adrien again.

Adrien groaned loudly, his hold on Marinette’s hair becoming a sharp pull as he suddenly came. She was pulled away from his cock, along with Kagami, but not far enough away to avoid a rope of cum hitting her lips.

His grip eased and he relaxed bonelessly in the water.

Marinette glanced across the softening cock towards Kagami, who appeared just as surprised as her, a similar rope of cum on her mouth.

Without letting herself think, she leaned forward and licked Adrien’s cum off Kagami’s face, cupping her cheek in her hand. The other woman responded in kind, tongue cleaning up her lips and chin before the two met in a passionate kiss.

Adrien made a sound like a strangled groan, before saying, “Gami.”

Kagami turned her head, Marinette’s lips streaking across her cheek.

“You haven’t been satisfied yet, have you?” Adrien asked. “Come over here.”

Kagami stood, rising from the water, to take a step to sit beside Adrien—but instead he moved his hand onto her ankle, pulling her down so she stumbled and ended up straddling his face. He gripped her hips, tugging her close against him.

Kagami gasped, but the sound quickly became a moan as Adrien pressed his face into her cunt. Marinette couldn’t see what he was doing, but could see minute movements as he moved his jaw, his mouth open against her.

“Mar- _Marinette_ ,” Kagami groaned, turning her head to look at her. “Ah!—come here, I want to— _oh Adrien_ —want to taste you.”

Marinette hesitated.

“ _Please_ ,” Kagami said. “Please, Marinette, you deserve to— _fuck_ —feel good too…”

She hesitated just another moment longer, until Kagami let out a whining moan, tossing her head back. The lights reflecting on the pool illuminated her face as her eyes shut in pleasure, and Marinette lost her inhibitions again.

She moved to sit on the top step of the stairs into the pool, the water just a thin layer under her, spreading her legs wide as Kagami’s hands brushed her thighs. She shivered with both cold and anticipation, watching as the other woman leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her folds.

Marinette gasped at the new sensation, her head tilting back in ecstasy as Kagami explored her with her lips and tongue, one hand gently running up Marinette’s legs so her fingers could touch her lightly. She spread her folds open, making Marinette whine as cool air hit her wet heat, but the sensation was quickly replaced with Kagami’s tongue licking along her center, a hot and wet sensation unlike anything she’d ever known.

She groaned, holding onto the concrete steps below her to keep herself from bucking her hips towards the other woman. Kagami’s fingers slid _inside_ her, where Adrien’s touch had been not too long ago, curling within her suddenly as her _lips_ were on her, her _tongue_ flicking a bundle of nerves that had Marinette moaning loudly, the sound echoing over the pool.

Kagami tilted her head up with a smirk on her face. “Don’t get us caught, Mari- _nette!_ ” She practically screamed the last syllable, dipping her head back to Marinette’s cunt to keep quiet, moaning against her soft, sensitive skin.

Marinette brought one hand out of the water, biting down on the tip of her thumb to keep from moaning. She watched the erotic sight before her, Kagami’s head between her legs as her hips rocked against Adrien, who was gripping her tightly as he lay comfortably partially in the water, his cock just breeching the surface as he grew hard again.

The sensation on her pussy changed as Kagami groaned against her, her hips moving rapidly before abruptly stilling. She shifted her legs, lifting her ass higher so Adrien could escape from underneath, a wide smile on his face. His lips and chin were wet, he was out of breath, and his hair was mussed in such a way he looked more like his superhero alter-ego than ever.

He climbed up the few steps to sit beside Marinette, gently cupping her face with his hand and pulling her close for a tender kiss. She could taste Kagami on his lips as he slid one hand along her body to her breast, gently teasing the soft skin.

“Fuck, I want you,” he murmured, smiling at her as he rested his forehead against hers. “Marinette, my Lady, my Princess…”

Marinette gasped softly against his lips, the words striking something in her that sent a frisson of electricity through her, down her spine, to her core, where her excitement met Kagami’s lips. “Please,” she murmured. “Please— _oh!_ ”

Her hips rocked against Kagami, who’d replaced her tongue with her fingers as Marinette came. The woman glanced up from between Marinette’s legs, saying in a too-casual tone, “You know, my mother did reserve a room for me here…”

“What room?” Adrien asked.

She nodded towards their pile of clothes. “One of the suites. The key is in my purse.”

Adrien kissed Marinette lightly before standing, walking over to the clothing pile. He bent over, rummaging through to find the card, not noticing two sets of eyes glued to his ass and his hard again cock.

Kagami rested her head on Marinette’s thigh. “We’re going to rock his world tonight, aren’t we?”

Marinette giggled nervously. “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“Neither do I,” Kagami confessed, her fingers lazily drawing circles on Marinette’s leg. “We’ll figure it out.”

“You two do know we need to get dressed to get _to_ the room, right?” Adrien called as he held up the keycard.

“Not exactly,” Marinette said. She ran her finger lightly under the choker necklace Kagami wore before calling, “Tikki, spots on.”

**

The heroes raced through the hallways, taking care not to be seen by anyone as they made their way to the room. Ladybug and Ryuuko held bundles of clothes in their arms while Chat Noir triumphantly gripped a keycard in his hand.

He opened the door, and Marinette detransformed as soon as she stepped foot in the room, quickly followed by Kagami. Chat kept his transformation as he picked Marinette up, sweeping her into his arms and carrying her to the large bed.

He gently laid her down and knelt over her, hovering just above her as he dropped his transformation, leaving him naked again above an equally naked Marinette.

“Hi,” he murmured, bending his head down to press a light kiss to her lips.

“Hi,” she replied, unable to stop her nervous giggle from escaping.

“D-do you want this?” he asked. “We can stop if you’re uncomfortable…”

“No!” she cried, her eyes widening. “I mean—yes. I want this. I want you so badly…but Kagami…”

“I’m fine,” Kagami said, sitting on the bed. She leaned close to kiss Marinette gently, then kissed Adrien. “I trust you two. I’ll get a turn at some point, right?”

“Of course,” Marinette said. “God, I can’t even _imagine_ choosing between the two of you anymore.”

“Yeah,” Adrien agreed. “A-as long as both of you are okay with this.”

Kagami rolled her eyes. “Just—have sex already, okay?”

“Okay,” they chorused, smiling at her before turning back to look at each other.

“Okay, Princess?” Adrien murmured, his hand on her thigh. At his nudge, Marinette spread her legs apart, letting him press his cock against her, causing her to gasp as she felt his hardness.

“ _Please_ , Adrien,” she replied. She lifted one leg, hooking it around his hips. “Please, don’t stop— _never_ stop…”

He pushed his hips forward, slowly entering her. He kissed her as he thrust himself inside her fully, groaning against her lips. She gasped in response, lifting her hips off the bed to meet his, her hands clutching at his back.

The sensation was _different_ from anything she’d felt before. She felt stretched, filled, like his cock fit in her perfectly.

Adrien kept kissing her, holding her close as he thrust in and out of her. His pace picked up, turning the feeling from sweet and slow to _fucking_ , driving his cock into her as he kissed her neck, her breast.

Marinette turned her head to see Kagami with her hand between her legs, furiously fingering herself as she watched the two of them. She smiled at Marinette, who gasped and moaned as Adrien flicked his tongue over her breast, changing the angle of his thrusts to hit a sweet spot deep inside her.

“Ad-Adrien!” she cried out, clinging to him as her orgasm washed over her.

“ _Marinette_ ,” he groaned, his hips moving rapidly before he stilled, his hands clutching her hips, digging slightly into her skin. His release pumped into her, and he kissed her fiercely.

He pulled out and rolled to lay beside her, still kissing her sweetly.

“I love you,” she murmured with a smile.

His response was a tender smile and another kiss.

From beside them, Kagami moaned. Marinette turned to glance at her still fingering herself, and reached out to set her hand on her knee.

“Let me take care of you,” she murmured, moving to push her face between Kagami’s legs. She pressed her tongue out, licking the other’s folds, letting the tip of her tongue meet her fingers.

Kagami moved her hand a little higher, rubbing at her clit as Marinette ate her out, her own orgasm approaching quickly. She came as Marinette kept her tongue licking at a steady rhythm, and had to push the other woman’s head away as Marinette wouldn’t _stop_ licking, no matter how sensitive Kagami felt.

Marinette smiled as she rolled aside, separating herself from Kagami finally.

Kagami laid there for a few moments, just catching her breath, before she asked in a soft voice, “Adrien. Are you still…?”

“Y-yeah,” Adrien replied eagerly. “I can go again.”

“Just stay there, then.” Kagami moved to straddle Adrien’s hips, resting her hands on his chest. “You—you _do_ want this, right?”

“ _Yes,_ yes, of course,” he murmured, moving his hands to her hips. “Gami, I _want you_.”

Marinette watched, transfixed, as Kagami lifted her hips and grabbed Adrien’s cock, guiding him into her. Her eyes shut as she moaned, wriggling her hips a bit once she was settled against him.

Adrien groaned, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head, his fingers digging slightly into Kagami’s hips.

“Wow,” Marinette breathed. “I didn’t think—watching you two is— _wow_.”

Kagami opened her eyes slightly as she began to move her hips, her breasts bouncing slightly as she rode Adrien. She started to speak, but her words got lost in a loud moan.

“Ka _gami, fuck_ ,” Adrien groaned, his hands falling slack against her thighs.

“Marinette,” Kagami panted, reaching her hand out. “Come here—you should be part of this—”

Marinette gently grabbed Kagami’s hand, squeezing softly, but Kagami _pulled_ her, making her stumble across the bed till her knee knocked against Adrien’s face. She winced, but Adrien’s hand was on her thigh, helping maneuver her into straddling his face.

His lips and tongue were at her pussy then, his mouth pressed hot against her as his tongue explored her folds, licking up and down each centimeter of skin as she was spread open against him.

Marinette groaned, rolling her hips slightly as Adrien tongue fucked her, his hands gripping her hips to hold her against his face. She leaned forward to Kagami, meeting the other woman in first a soft kiss, then a more passionate one, tongues colliding and hands roaming bodies.

Kagami moaned against Marinette’s lips as her hips rocked wildly, bringing her through her orgasm. Her hand slid down Marinette’s body, between her legs, fingers meeting Adrien’s tongue against Marinette’s clit.

Adrien groaned suddenly, sending vibrations through Marinette, as he came, thrusting his hips up against Kagami. The sheer eroticism of the sight before her and Adrien’s _tongue still inside her_ pushed Marinette over the edge, another orgasm wracking her body before she rolled aside and laid on the bed, exhausted and satisfied.

“Holy shit,” Adrien muttered, a wide smile on his face. “That was—you’re both so amazing, but I don’t think I can do anything else now.”

Kagami laughed, moving to lie beside him. She reached a hand across his chest to entwine her fingers with Marinette’s.

“So…now what?” Marinette asked. “I-I mean, I love being with you both, here, like this, but it’s not like all three of us can date, right?”

“Why not?” Kagami asked. “I’m happy with both of you, and I’d enjoy being part of a relationship with the two of you.”

“Yeah,” Adrien agreed. “Who’s going to tell us no? It’s no one’s business anyways.”

Marinette smiled and rolled over so she could kiss Adrien’s cheek while grasping Kagami’s hand tightly. “If you two think it’ll work—I’ll try. For you.”


End file.
